Chat Rules
Description This memo is for people who are 16 and up. If you are under that age, wait till you're 16. For more information, go look at this tumblr post that discuss a little bit more about underage smut. The memo is meant for people who want to experiment with a character's personalities OR to test something out. We have rules to allow others to experiment without any serious backlash, since your freedom to develop a character is a privilege given to everyone else. Rules of Pesterchum These are the official rules put into place by GhostDunk. They are global and WILL be followed. We will not tolerate: 1) attempts to ERP or any other NSFW behavior with unwilling chums or in public memos. (Anything in the comic is considered SFW). 2. Racist, homophobic, or otherwise hateful handles or speech. 3. An attempt to impersonate any user. 4. If a user has blocked you, do not attempt to harass them by circumventing it. 5. Repeated and chronic abuse of the canon rules. 6. Spamming users or memos excessively. 7. Repeatedly rejoining memos you are kicked from. 8. Running intrusive bots. Our Rules Credits to: Literate Roleplay Cafe 1) Do not godmod. Godmodding is the act of controlling somebody's else's character in the role-play, or forcing a consequence onto someone. For example, *X will be hit by this* or *hits X with a shovel and then X dies.* A character must be able to react to an action. If something is inevitable, then accept it gracefully. Don't make a big deal out of it. For example, if someone came up to X and turned on a flashlight, X would have absolutely no way of avoiding that beam of light. 2) Do not Meta-game Meta-Gaming is the act of using OOC information that the RPer know, and hand it off to their OC for them to use. It would appreciate it if this act is avoided (Even if you character can see beyond the fourth wall; please limit this). The only time I'll allow "meta gaming" to happen is if a character is naturally a rage-inducing douche bag, or someone who can't control when information comes to them (must roll for chance using the !!roll d# command). 3) Respect Everyone # Most of this comes down to common sense. # If someone is obviously pissed, do not make it worse by acting like an ass to them. Recommended: Let the situation calm down a bit and then go back to see if the person will calmly discuss. If they do not want to discuss, then don't push it. # Touchy subjects must be asked prior to talking about it, and even if the subject is approved, have some tact in how you represent the subject. 4) Shitposting is allowed. Not Trolling. Shitposting is fine, but don't come to our memo just to troll/piss people off. You will receive an immediate ban for this if you're found to be a troll. 5) Strifing in the Main Memo To simply put it: ''if you talk shit, you'll get hit.'' Please refer to the strifing rules for more information on strifing matters. 6) AFK'ing / Idling / Bots / Lurking It's understandable that you may feel the need to keep a handle around in the memo in order to collect logs and be "in the know"; however, it's not acceptable to leave bots/extensively afk'd handles in the memo; ESPECIALLY unregistered side-memos. For side-memos that are registered, it's not all that big of a deal. Say you leave a handle in #WTH_Outside: Whenever somebody enters, they will not be made OP. Nobody will be able to become an OP. You may receive a warning (If you're even a /person/.) for somehow disrupting an event / roleplay by making it impossible to gain Operator status by idling in a side memo. Please. Don't put your handle in there if you won't take it out when whatever it is ends. If you are new to this memo and feel like lurking, then go ahead! We understand some people aren't ready for change; joining a new memo can be a pretty big deal for some people. Come talk to us in #WTH_OOC! We're happy to get new people moved in! '' '''7) Spamming' Do ��Not �� Spam ��. Even if it's a habit of yours to basically break up the fucking sentences. Do not do it. If your character has a habit of doing it in roleplay, use it mildly. We have a lot of people who are active, so it's probably advised to not spam. ---------- Come on in, make an entry, and have fun! Just make sure you understand the rules first. (If you don't then come ask in #WTH_OOC . ) FAQs 1) Are non-homestuck characters and non-homestuck setting acceptable? http://tinyurl.com/WTH-FAQ2 TL;DR: Yes. 2) Why don't you reveal information and secrets about your hive? Tl;Dr: Preference. If you have headcanons, feel free to humor it. If you seriously want to contact me, and I'm not available to talk to, just like tweet at me or go to my contacts on the page for staff members. If the action results in the destruction of the hive, feel free to destroy it. I have nothing against that. If other people complain about you destroying the hive, then that's personally their problem and just show them this answer. That brings me to this next question.. 3) What happens when the Hive is destroyed? Usually what happens is that there is this Lord of Time that fixes all the damages like it never happened. He rarely comes out to show his angsty self, but he does work behind the scene since he sees this hive as his second home-- or how ever many homes he has. This is canon for this hive.